The Cave
by PrincessBlaize
Summary: If Blaine never cheated on Kurt and TBU did not happen, would Klaine have been able to survive long distance? Kurt is put to the test when Adam invites him out to drinks. Will the ever innocent Kurt Hummel be able to resist that British charm? Summary sucks, but R&R!


"That was great you guys, make sure you come ready to perform on Monday," Adam said cheerfully as show choir rehearsal ended.

Kurt was paying little attention to his director; he sat in one of the auditorium chairs and checked his phone for phone for text messages. He was expecting one from Blaine. He was probably in class or preparing for a performance.

"Kurt." Kurt jerked his head up at the sound of his name. Adam was staring at him with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" Kurt asked before looking down at his phone again, willing it to ring.

"Everyone else is gone. You seemed a little distracted today."

Kurt looked around and saw that Adam was right. They were alone, how long had he been sitting there? He was getting childishly desperate.

"I'm sorry, I have been distracted."

"Domestic problems?" Adam talked to Kurt often, but Kurt was finally noticing how nice his accent was. He put his phone down ob his lap and gave a sad smile.

"Something like that. Sometimes we're both busy and don't have time to talk. He's busy. . . " Kurt trailed off.

Adam smirked again and sat down on his knees in the seat in front of Kurt. "It seems like you could use some fun in your life."

"Oh no, no. I shouldn't. There's a lot of work I need to get done and-" Kurt started to ramble as he played with the phone in his hands.

"Kurt." Kurt closed his mouth as Adam looked at him with an amused smirk. "I wasn't asking." His smile grew as Kurt gave him a confused look. Adam pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed Kurt's hand off his lap. "Meet me here tonight at ten." Kurt felt his face flush as the pen pressed sharply into his hand.

Adam stood. "But-"

"No buts Kurt, just be there."

He winked and Kurt was left alone to his thoughts. It was Friday and Rachel was sure to be out again. Kurt would be home alone doing homework. . . Again. He picked up his phone. He didn't need permission from Blaine to go out, but he knew he would feel more comfortable if Blaine knew about it. They were working on communication and he didn't want to shut him out again.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Voice mail.

"Hey, I guess you're still busy. Call me when you can?" Kurt picked up his bag and went home to get ready for his first night out in weeks.

(0-0-0)

After a fairly decent train ride into Manhattan, Kurt turned onto the street that Adam had told him. When he stopped in front of the building with a short line, Kurt had to check the directions on his phone. Adam had sent him to a night club. It looked modest enough from the outside and it was a good thing that he still kept the fake ID that Sebastian had given him.

_I'm here_. He sent as a text message to Adam.

After five minutes in line Kurt was only three people away from the front. Anxiety started to build up in his chest. He was going to be arrested.

As he was about to hand his ID to the large and extremely intimidating bouncer, Adam appeared at the door, the most charming smile on his face. "He's with me Marco," he said with his thick accent. He shook the large man's hand while discreetly slipping a bill into it. He nodded at Kurt who slipped past the large man after receiving an "Over 21" wristband.

"Thanks. I was getting nervous, I thought I was going to get arrested," Kurt admitted when they were out of earshot.

Adam laughed. "I wouldn't let that happen."

They walked through a dimly lit hallway. Every step they took seemed to vibrate more and more as they approached a door. Kurt started to feel the base from the music pounding in his chest.

"Welcome to The Cave," Adam beamed as he pushed open the door at the end of the hall.

Lights flashed in Kurt's eyes and it took a moment for them to adjust. The modest look on the outside was an absolute facade. What seemed like hundreds of people milled casually around the room laughing, dancing and drinking. There was a large dance floor with a DJ on a platform looking over the crowd. The bar lined three walls and glowed with bright neon lights. It was nothing like the timid bars in Ohio.

Kurt followed Adam to the bar where more Apples greeted him politely.

"Let me buy you a drink." Kurt was ready to protest but Adam was already ordering. Kurt sighed. He'd had alcohol before, but he'd only been drunk once. He wasn't sure how it was going to affect him.

"I'm glad you came Kurt." Adam's smile was genuine.

"Me too," Kurt replied as a small shot glass was placed in front of him.

Kurt scrunched his nose at the drink. He checked his phone one last time. Still nothing from Blaine. He sighed. "C'est la vie." He threw the shot back and fought a gag. It was disgusting.

Adam signaled to the bartender and another shot was placed in front of Kurt. He was about to politely refuse but Adam threw back his second shot without even a grimace. Kurt ignored the burning in his throat and water in his eyes and took the second shot. It burned but the dull ache was nothing compared to how much he missed Blaine. The last time Kurt was in a bar, they were together.

"Come dance," Adam insisted.

Kurt was snapped out of his saddening thoughts of the past when Adam grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the floor before he had time to think about protesting. He didn't need to be forced though. He was tired of sitting around waiting to have fun. He would go out and find it on his own.

The dance floor wasn't extremely crowded but people were getting very close and intimate.

Kurt kept a safe distance away from Adam but people were constantly bumping into him. He was getting annoyed. Adam noticed and led him back to the bar where they ordered more drinks.

(0-0-0)

"KURT!"

Kurt groaned.

"OHMIGOD Kurt wake up!"

Kurt's face was flooded with light. It felt like it was piercing his brain. He threw his blanket over his head.

Rachel shook him roughly. "If you do not wake up I will pour this water on you."

"Either close the window or shut up. I don't think my brain can handle the annoyance of both."

It was silent for a moment before he heard the curtains sliding shut. His hearing was super aware and everything felt sensitive.

He felt the pressure of Rachel sitting on his bed. She touched his shoulder over the blanket.

"I have water and aspirin for you," Rachel quietly said. She was finally understanding that her voice sounded like a thousand nails scraping down a chalkboard.

Kurt slid the blanket from his face and peeked out. It was decently dark and Rachel looked genuinely concerned. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Just sit up and take the aspirin."

Kurt attempted to sit up and as soon as he did, a wave of nausea hit him.

Rachel, prepared, held a garbage can under his face. He heaved up the contents of his stomach. Rachel rubbed his bare back soothingly. He then rinsed his mouth with the bottle of water she held out to him and swallowed the pills.

"What time is it?" He asked when the nausea finally started to pass.

"It's just after one in the afternoon," she said calmly.

"What?!" The sound of his own voice caused a pain in his head.

"Yeah. You slept all day. Probably because you didn't get home until three in the morning."

Kurt searched his brain. Did he really get home that late? What had he been doing all night? The last thing he remembered was being at the club. That third shot. . .

"Oh my god."

"Kurt. What happened last night?"

His brain was so fuzzy. He tried to think back to what happened but was hit with a mental brick wall. It made him nauseous again and Rachel held the garbage can under his face once more. He waved it away when he was sure that he wasn't going to vomit up his water and pills.

"I can't remember, everything is just one big blur. I remember going to a club and having a few drinks but then there's darkness after that. . . Were you up when I got home?" He looked up at her through his long lashes, afraid of what she might say.

"You were banging on the door, and you were so drunk. That guy was with you. I told you not to join show choir," she mumbled the last bit to herself.

"Did he say anything?"

"He said goodnight." There was something she wasn't saying. She closed her eyes, as if looking for the right words. "He was very. . . handsy with you."

Kurt absorbed all of her words, his mind searching for every possible explanation. "Please tell me you didn't let him in," he begged.

"No, he went home, with some reluctance from both of you. And I was surprised that you even managed to take your gross clothes off before passing out." She wrinkled her nose. "You smelled like liquor." Her eyes shifted around the room.

"There's something else," Kurt prodded.

Rachel looked into his eyes. "There's a lot more. I'm just trying to give you time to process so you can explain to me what the hell you were thinking." The old Rachel probably would have just dumped the water on him and blurted out everything five minutes ago.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to his vanity. She brought him the small mirror that he used for his nightly moisturizing routine and he took it from her petite hands.

He looked like shit. He was shirtless and freezing. His face was pasty white and his hair was a bird's nest. But he saw it. On his neck, just above his collar bone was a small purple bruise. He let go of the mirror and it would have shattered on the floor had Rachel not caught it.

He covered his face in his hands. "No, no, no."

"There's more." He was afraid to look, but he let his hands slide down.

Rachel retrieved her laptop from the corner of the bed. Kurt guessed that he had been too busy vomiting to notice it. She pulled up his Facebook page and set it on his lap.

_Kurt Hummel was tagged in 5 photos._

He pulled the computer closer to him with a harsh jerk. He ignored the pain that the light caused him as he clicked the first picture. It was him and Adam in the club. Adam's arm was slung around his shoulders while Kurt's hands were in his pockets. Kurt looked a little out of it and Adam looked the happiest Kurt had ever seen him. He didn't remember taking it. The next was them dancing at the club. It wasn't very incriminating. The next was them taking yet another shot. How much had he had to drink? The last two were of them dancing again. They looked too happy standing chest to back; not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Early in the night Kurt had been worried about keeping a safe distance between the two of them, but it seems as though he threw all his inhibitions out the window as the night progressed.

Kurt was going to be sick again. He grabbed the garbage can and mostly water came up, but it burned just the same. He deserved it. He deserved the pain and much more.

"How long?" He asked through heaves. The muscles in his stomach were clenching and he could feel a soreness start to take over.

"About a half hour. I woke you up as soon as I saw them. The hickey was there last night." Her voice was solemn. She was trying to stay calm for him. He was already freaking out and it wasn't going to help if she did too. He dry heaved when she said 'hickey'. "I wanted to delete them, but I don't know your password."

"My password is Anderson." A single tear slid down Kurt's cheek. Rachel wiped it away as he set the garbage can down once more.

She gathered her computer and the mirror in her arms before walking to the vanity. She placed the mirror back where it was and picked up the skinny jeans that were slung across the small stool in front of the table. She fished out Kurt's cell phone from one of the pockets and tossed it to him.

"I'll delete the pictures. I think you have a few phone calls to make." And with that, she left his room.

When Kurt turned the phone on, he had three missed calls: one from his dad, one from Adam, and one from Blaine. He thought about which would take the least amount of time and settled on his dad.

"What were you thinking?" Burt asked in lieu of hello. He didn't sound angry, perhaps a little concerned.

"That I wanted to have fun, but everything I do backfires and blows up in my face."

"Have you called him yet?"

"I will in a few minutes."

"Did you get rid of the pictures?"

"Rachel is taking care of that now."

Burt sighed. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

Kurt's brain was full of white noise. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Please spare me the life lesson until my headache is gone. Can I call you back after I talk to Blaine?"

"Sure kiddo." They exchanged goodbyes and Kurt dialed Adam's number.

"I did not post those pictures Kurt." Once again, someone who doesn't know how to say hello.

"What happened last night?" Kurt growled a bit harsher than he intended.

Adam gave a nervous laugh. "We were just having fun. No harm done right? Have you talked to the boyfriend? I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding."

"Don't expect me at rehearsal on Monday." Kurt clicked the 'End' button before Adam could say anything else.

He stared at the missed calls section of his phone. If Rachel was right, Blaine had called about three minutes after he was tagged in the pictures.

Ring. What had he been thinking?

Ring. What was he going to say?

Ring. Blaine wasn't going to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kurt's reply was almost a sigh. It was so nice to hear his voice. The sound nearly soothed his aching head.

There was a long and awkward pause where neither boy knew what to say.

"Are you happy Kurt?" Blaine's words felt like a slap across the face. Kurt felt his breathing go ragged and the threat of vomit made his abdominals clench again. "That didn't come out like I thought it would. What I mean is, are you happy with where our relationship is? We barely get to see each other. You have work and school, I have school and New Directions. It's like we never have time for each other anymore."

"What are you saying?" Kurt held his breath.

"I'm saying I think we should take a break."

Everything shattered. His mind, his heart, his emotions. Kurt hadn't known how their conversation was going to go, but that was the farthest from what he was expecting.

"Blaine I am so sorry. We can work this out, please-" he started.

"I know. I don't want this, but I think it's what's best. You can't tell me that you don't agree. This is exhausting and so frustrating. I know all relationships have their ups and downs to work through and this is just another bump that we have to get over. I will be there with you in a few months and we can pick up where we're leaving off. But I honestly do think this is what's best. We're leading separate lives and it's hard to keep up. Do you understand?" About halfway through his speech, Blaine's voice had started to crack. It was tearing him apart just like it was Kurt.

A steady stream of tears had started cascading down Kurt's cheeks. He sniffled. "Promise we'll still be together." He knew things were not as good as they used to be and no matter how hard they were trying, it wasn't working out like they hoped it would.

"Kurt, I would promise you the world." Kurt laughed through his tears. It was short and filled with a pain he never knew he could feel. "Kurt I love you so much."

"I love you too." It felt like goodbye, but he knew it wasn't. It was never going to be goodbye.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N**: Klaine is endgame but I was prompted by **Mister-Evans-s** on tumblr.

**Prompt**: Klaine is together, then Adam breaks them up.

Follow me on Tumblr!** LostSoul345**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
